A Strange Family Chapter 5
Ash walked down the stairs at the sound of knocking at the door. He hoped it was Nurse Joy, he had called the Pokemon Center about half an hour ago. Delia wasn't feeling very well since she got pregnant, so with the local Doctor gone, Ash was forced to call upon Nurse Joy. In preparation for her visit, Delia had changed into normal clothes, and Misty was tied up in her room. He opened the door and took a second to register what he was looking at. In leu of the regular Nurse Joy outfit, this one had decided to branch out and wear what she felt like it. She wore a small jacket that stopped just at her waist. It was far too small to connect to the other side of it, so it was laced together with pink lacing. He could see the sides of her breasts as he wore it, clearly showing that she was not wearing a bra. She was wearing long, white, lace, fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. She had what must be the tiniest white thong ever with pink outlining. To complete the outfit, she had pink lace thigh high stockings. The only thing that remained from the original outfit was the hat that they wore with a red + on them. Guess even the Nurse Joys have a family whore. He thought to himself. What Brock wouldn't give to see this. "Hello young man, so I take it your mother isn't feeling well?" "Umm, yeah, she isn't feeling well with her pregnancy. I'll take you up to her room," He said, walking upstairs with Nurse Joy following him. He lead her into his room where his mother lay on their bed, half asleep and half awake. "I'll be several minutes dear, you can go somewhere else while I ask your mother some rather intimate questions," She said, approaching his mother. "Ok, holler if you need me," He said, walking out of the room and going into Misty's room. It really would be nice having a Nurse around the entire time Delia's in labour. He thought to himself, an idea forming. He walked over to Misty's "Toy Chest" and began to rummage through it. He grabbed an extra ball gag and several pairs of handcuffs and left the room, Misty worriedly looking at him as he did so. He quietly walked over to his room, silently sneaking into it. As he did so, he saw Nurse Joy asking his mother questions regarding how her pregnancy over the last five months had been. His mother looked up as he entered, but he quietly shushed her by placing a finger against his lips. He had the ball gag in one hand and one of the pair of handcuffs in the other. He snuck up until he was right behind her and slid the ball gag onto her mouth and quickly tied it. She brought her hands up to try and rip it off, but as she did so she found that her hands were now handcuffed together. She began to turn around and try to get up, but she stumbled and fell onto her back as Ash slid the another pair of cuffs onto her ankles. He quickly sat down on top of her stomach, pinning her to the ground, and reached behind himself, grabbing her thong and ripping it off of her. He got up off of her and looked down, smiling. She wasn't looking up fearfully at him, but more as if to say "Is that it?". He looked up and saw his mother with a vague smile on her lips. "I got us a Nurse who can stay with us for a while," He said laughing. "Well it appears you did. I think I'll go visit Misty for a little, while you test out our new Nurse," She said, getting up and walking out of the room. "Nah, judging by her outfit, she's been tested a lot. I think I'll just break her in for a little while." He picked her up, bringing her back down so her arms and legs were around him, his favorite way to carry Misty, and now Joy, around the house. He slowly slid her down for the first time onto his cock, surprised by how tight it was, he could barely even get his head into her. He carried her over to his mothers closet, and opened it up, grabbing a small bottle of lube. He spread some onto his hand, sliding it up and down the length of his cock, and rubbing the remainder into her pussy. He lifted her up again, this time managing to get his head in with little trouble, but couldn't manage to get more than half of his shaft in. Already, she was moaning from just half of him in her. He grabbed onto her shoulders and threw her downward onto his cock. She let out a scream that was barely muffled by the ball gag and struggled to get off of his cock, but even with the lube, she barely managed to move off of it. She grabbed onto his thighs, trying to get extra power as she tried to slide off of him, to no avail. He grabbed onto her ass and picked her up, sliding her off of his cock as she let out an appreciative moan. Her joy was short lived however, as the second she got off, she got slammed back down onto his cock again. He walked out of his room and walked into Misty's room where he and Joy could hear moaning sounds. They got in and saw that Delia was latched onto Misty's pussy as her legs hung in the air. Delia let go of Misty's pussy and got up and walked over to Ash. He slid Joy off of his cock and walked over to Misty who was lying on the bed. He undid the handcuffs on Joy and set her down on top of Misty, so that she was lying on top of each other, their faces inches apart. He put the handcuffs back on so that Joy and Misty were cuffed together. He rummaged through the "Toy Chests" again and pulled out a long, flexible dildo. He stuck on end inside of Joy and the other inside of Misty. He walked over to Delia, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to their room. Since she was pregnant, he didn't want her to walk around too much. "Lets slip you into something more comfortable," he said walking over to their closet as she began to strip her clothing off. He cam back out carrying a bodysuit they had recently gotten. He managed to put it on her and looked at her lying on the bed, appreciating it. It was an entirely black lace bodysuit that clung to her, showing off her now-slight curves. There were holes in it around her pussy, ass, and her stomach. "Now lets test this out," Delia said as Ash threw himself at her pussy.